The present invention relates to a vehicle body floor structure, and particularly to a vehicle body floor structure of an automobile.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2000-203449 (see page 4 and FIG. 1) discloses the vehicle body floor structure of the automobile provided with a reinforcing member arranged within each closed section of a pair of side sills, which are extendedly arranged at both sides of a floor and in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle body, so as to correspond to end portions of floor cross members extendedly arranged on an upper surface of the floor in a widthwise direction of the vehicle body.